The scent of a dirty sock
by Kiina
Summary: A Mary Sue: Kind, helpful, innocent, cute, sexy, a strong Beyblader and owns her own Bitbeast. NOOOO! (At least not in this story)


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

-An old really missed friend-

The Championships of Beyblading were in a new stadium with extra much place for the new found fans who were there for the interesting battles. You think that's true? Fool! Oh no, the girls were there for Kai, Tala, Ray, Johnny, Max and even Tyson (Kai made him train hard so he grew to a strong well-built young boy. o.O). And the boys for Mariah and Emily. Nobody in the whole arena wanted to see Beyblades. Except for our Beybladers of course. They spoke happily about there next battles when…

"LITTLE BASTARD; SUNSHINE!!!!! I AM HERE!!!!" A crazy girl shouted so everybody in the whole Arena could hear her clearly. The weird thing was that Tala went pale and Kai paler.

"…Tala…let's run," he whispered low. Tala nodded and they ran away. The loud girl went towards the Bladebreakers and when she came to them she asked: "Did you see where Sunshine and little Bastard go to?" 

Ray who was scared of the sudden feeling of danger pointed towards the direction they took. She ran away and didn't even look back or thanked them. 

"Sunshine I know you are in here! Come out! You will have to! I can wait for a long time and you need food! Oh and why did you take little Bastard with you?!" 

"You can't come in here!" was the only response. 

"…I bet I can!" And so she went inside the man-wc. 3 man saw her and quickly turned away so she couldn't see them. They were shocked. How comes that this little girl was here? Kai jerked and Tala snapped for air. She ran towards them and hugged them both at the same time with full force so they landed all on the ground. (Kai and Tala beneave her.) 

"OH MY SUNSHINE!!!!" She looked at Tala. He seemed afraid of something. Then she looked at Kai.

"LITTLE BASTARD!!! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE BIT!!!!" Kai tried to free himself but failed miserable. 

"Hm…let's come to business. Sunshine 100 push-ups. And you will make 50 since you are little." Kai glared at her. She knew exactly what made him angry. 

"Here?"

"Yeah, now and here. Start!" Tala gulped and slowly he started to make his exercises. Kai stood there and glared.

"I want 100."

"No."

"But I want 100."

"No."

"I WANT 100!!!" Tala stopped and looked up at Kai. But he continued quickly when he saw she noticed he stopped.

"LITTLE BASTARD WHEN I SAY YOU MAKE 50 YOU WILL MAKE 50!!!! YOU ARE TOO WEAK FOR 100!!!!!!!" He flinched.

"…you are mean," he whispered wisely low enough that she couldn't hear him. And started with his 50 push-ups. She looked around at the 3 man who stared strangely at her and shrugged. When they were ready they went out and towards the Bladebreakers who didn't even make an attempt to stop her from finding them. 

And since I am a weird crazy insane author I forgot to mention how she looks like! WHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *laughs insane*…..*shrugs* I will write it now….

She was as tall as Tala (Kai is shorter) and had black hair, black clothes (OH NO!!!! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?! SHE WEARS NOOOOO SKIRT!!!!!!), black eyes and a black tongue….oh….wait….that's impossible…..ok…..eh…..hm…..of course her eyes were yellow! (On (=Others note).: o.O)…..she could see in the dark and smell in the light. Ups….I made a mistake….vampires can't go around at light can they?! Hm….ok…..then please forget the night-part. Oh and eh…yeah….that doesn't count as looks of her does it? Nah, whatever now it does…..and she could hit boys and girls and teachers and her parents and her pets (Oh wait…she has no pets….then simple animals ok? She hates animals! Yes…including the cute ones….oh and yes…she is mentally ill.) She wore a white scarf cause she hates Kai and stole it once. (…uh…that's weird….o-O) And black sunglasses. 'Cause of these she runs often in a door or…against people…no, we don't want to speak about details do we? (Someone: Don't dare to say yes- the author would be very angry with you! Kiina nods.) And then she wore………………..a very, very, very (serious) important thing that many, many, many authors simply forget to mention: UNDERWEAR!!!!! It was black with some white points on it. (Everyone: O_o?! Kiina: -^-^- Needed to write that sorry to everyone who doesn't want to read about that kind of things!). 

"Hey!!!! You are the insane people who consequently try to make a conversation with the little bastard aren't you?! I pity you…oh wait…I don't. I pity nobody. That's a fact. WHAHAHAHA!" They stared at her. Unbelieving. She continued laughing like crazy and didn't seemed a little bit unsure. 

"I AM!!!!" Kai signed and Tala slapped his forehead. 

"Annabel (German), Theresa (German), Lisa (German), Sarah (German), Kathy (German), Tina (Very German), Laura (Very, very German), Cinderella (….just my idea…yeah the Cinderella out of the fairy tale ^^), Jenny (German and English), Jackie (English), Micke (German and yes it is a name for a girl at my sweet home-country), Tatonia (You think that's from somewhere? You are wrong!!! WHAHAHAHA!!!!), Lamir (….means nothing and is nothing!), Alex (…), James (….I know it's a boy-name!!! She is just out of my head and so it's no wonder I will name her like her….mental state.), Günter (Same as the one before), Otto-Karl (….whahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! That's so German there is nothing more German then this…..O.o….it's my absolute favourite of her names!), and my last name is …..something you don't need to know 'cause your live don't depends on it beside that it isn't your business." Silence. More silence. And a little bit more of it 'cause it's so funny. Then….

"Little bastard your idiotic scarf sucks. It's summer and I sweat like crazy!!! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!"

"You didn't have to steal it," Kai defended his favourite piece of cloth.

"I had."

"And why?"

"….'cause you are a little bastard…. little bastard. Sunshine we go," she took Kai's hand and dragged him away. Tala followed her.

********** 

****

Ok, I want at least 15 reviews got it?! It took me really long to write this chapter so... give me my reviews!!!! I beg you!!! Please, please, please!!! 

-Kiina /22.9.03


End file.
